To Days Of Inspiration
by peachynoah5232000
Summary: Told in the pov of Roger, the sadness of saying goodbye...
1. In a minuet with the heart

Not my characters. Only Mr. Larson's... just borrowing.

* * *

Walking down, it was all too familiar. Rows of once living souls, now lie in sorrow and grief. So many stories never to be shared again, as they lye in the thick, frozen earth. They figured they would be back here sooner or later, after all, death was inevitable. Though, not one of them thought it would have been now.

The funeral ended. _Such a shame, so young_. Those were the few thoughts running through my mind. _You swore you wouldn't leave me. _

"_Hey, Roger..."_ Collins' yelled. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize they had walked off. I turned.

"_Come on, were going out for drinks. I think we all need one after this."_

To tell you the truth, a stiff drink sounded good, but, for some reason, I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave.

"_Go on ahead, I'll catch up." _

I turned back to the tombstone. It was only right that Angel was the next tombstone over. We were each others family. Today we lost another one. We all knew Angel was watching over us in the hospital that night. As was he right now. He was with me, with all of us. Kneeling down, I place a flower on his grave.

"_You're not alone up there anymore... watch over and love, as you always did."_

* * *

There will be more to this story, I am not quite finished with the next chapter. I am very open to any ideas, though most of this story is planned out already. Any comments would be grateful. Thanks... 


	2. From Darkness Comes Light

1The first few years after Angel's death were hard. Collins, we knew, would take a while to become his old self again. He missed him, and from time to time, he cried for him, once and a while, holding his wig. Hating him for leaving him, happy he was no longer suffering, relieved that Angel's body would be free. No one could ever replace the happiness he gave Collins, nor did anyone want to try. We all tried to cope the best way we knew how to.

For Mimi, she felt she needed to set herself straight. After seeing him that night on the table, she vowed that she would quite her job and go back to school. She tells us everyday that seeing him saved her life. There weren't any drugs, no degrading herself for money. Just the love we had for each other and a pending college degree.

Maureen found out what the best things in life were after that night. To her, it was Joanne. She knew she might not ever win everything she was fighting for, but she realized she wasn't alone. That, no matter what the end result was, Joanne would be there, cheering her on.

Joanne learned to trust Maureen more. She cut her hours at the office and attempted to learn some of the equipment used for Maureen's shows. No longer does she have to call Mark to help patch audio or set up lights, wondering what kind of scrim to use to lower the light. It took time, but they were better than ever. It was as if Angel gave them some of his love.

Collins is teaching again. Angel came to him in a dream, telling him to try for a position at a high school. A job in which he received. Apparently, actual reality was just what the school needed to get the kids into gear with making the right decisions in life.

Mark, on the other hand, became what she was. He was the one who made us do what we didn't want to. He became more confident, a little less isolated. He still lived his life through that camera of his, but we allowed it. He came so far already. Angel told him that if he kept isolating himself, he was going to miss out on everything. He started dating, but it never seemed to work out. He was happy though, that was most important.

As for myself, I think for the first time, I am happy. Mimi was doing great. She gained weight, never missed an AZT. I had started thinking about making it official with her. Mark was the one who told me to do it. We had been together 3 years and if I didn't, he would for me.

"_There must have been a reason Angel sent Mimi back... maybe it was to be with you," _he had said to me one night.

"_I think you're right... I'm going to ask her."_

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter is on its way soon... promise...**


	3. Best friends

1Needless to say, I did. I don't think she had ever looked so beautiful, so healthy. It was perfect. The stars were out, the moon shining on top of the roof of the loft. I decided to throw her off guard with a moonlight picnic... a hard thing to do in the city. Looking into her eyes, I knew this was how it was meant to be. Mark was right. Angel left her here for me. At that moment, I looked up to the sky, silently thanking him for leaving me such a wonderful creature.

"Roger... are you ok?"

I looked back down.

"Yes, I'm fine... actually, Mimi, I need to say something to you."

I could never forget that night if I tried. Her face, the way it lit up when I asked her to be mine, forever. The way we kissed under the stars, small tears rolling down her cheek. The way she smelled, the way she smiled. She smile was what first attracted me to her that night on the balcony.

The next morning I couldn't believe what had happened. Mimi was still asleep next to me, so I got up and went to the kitchen. Mark's eyes followed me from the living room to the table in the kitchen. Already dressed and sipping the last of his coffee, he had been up for hours editing his latest film, A New Day.

"So I guess a celebration is in order."

I couldn't help but to smile. It was an amazing feeling.

"I guess so."

"She's a great girl Rog. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Mark got up and headed back to his editing.

"Hey, Mark..." I called.

Mark turned the machine off. "Yes..."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. For making me go meet Mimi in the beginning. For taking care of me. For always being there."

"Don't worry about it Roger. We took care of each other. That's what we do."

Mark turned back to his work, losing himself as he always did.


	4. Flashes of Light

1That night we went out to celebrate. Mark had gotten everyone together. Collins, Maureen and Joanne, and even Benny, who we had not seen in a while. Apparently, he moved out of Allison's place and soon after filed for divorce. Mark ran into him at the Life Café. The plans we dinner, then drinks at a local bar. None of us knew what was to be ahead of us that night.

Dinner was amazing. Mark stood up, starting a trail of toasts. Each one saying how "meant to be" we were and how wonderful it was for us to be starting a life together. Truthfully, I was expecting this when Mark decided we all needed to go out. He did this for Maureen and Joanne a year ago when they announced they were going to try the commencement ceremony again. This time there weren't any fights, just their love. Even Benny, as nervous as he was, gave a toast.

"_To Roger and Mimi," _he started. _"There is no one like either of them. Perhaps that's why they found each other. They needed each other."_

I didn't have the heart to tell him that what he was saying sounded kinda dumb, but at the same time, it wasn't dumb. He was trying. He gave him a hard time with rent and all of it. He was conforming to his in-laws, he had just lost sight of who he was.

I looked at him and mouthed _"Thank You."_

He looked back, I think realizing there was no need to be nervous. "You're welcome."

After dinner, the real party began. We went over to the Cat Scratch Club, a place Mimi had not been since she quit 3 years prior. She didn't mind being back. It was a mini reunion for her. One of the other dancers she had worked with talked her into getting on stage for one song with them. A bit drunk, we all told her to go for it, to let loose. Little did we know it would be the wrong move.

Half way though the song, a fight broke out. We hurried to get out, to no hope. A drunk had held on to Mimi.

"_Where are you going beautiful?"_

"_Could you let me go please."_

"_Common, lets go have some fun..."_

"_Let me GO!" _

Mark, the only sober one, heard her scream.

"_I think she said let go."_

"_What are you going to do about it..."_

At that moment, I knew it wasn't good. He leaned over and kissed her. Fondling, grabbing and obviously hurting her.

"_Get off of her!"_

He threw her down._ "Tell you're boyfriend to go F off. You're with me now..." _He slid out part of what looked like to be a gun.

"_Don't hurt me."_

I had to do something.

"_Mimi"_ I screamed.

"_One more step and she gets it... "_ He turned to Mimi. _"And one more peep out of you and its over."_

Tears fell rapidly. Mimi wasn't scared of much. It hurt to see her this way.

"_Now come on..."_ He said, harshly grabbing her by the wrists.

"_LEAVE HER ALONE."_ Mark demanded.

_Mark! What are you doing._ I though.

"Roger!" She screamed.

"That's it!" He took out his gun. "Say goodbye to you're girlfriend."

I saw my life flash as I saw Mimi there, not knowing what would happen. It felt like slow motion. One moment I saw Mimi, next I saw Mark

"MIMI!" he screamed.


	5. Family

Staring at the tombstone, the night flashed back. How could this have happened, why did it end this way. The doctor said that the bullet went in deep. We talked, but for only a few moments, I made him promise not to leave me. He swore he wouldn't. A few minutes later, he crashed.

Mark had died saving Mimi. In the little moment we had, he told me that he had done it because we were family. We do anything we can for each other, even if it meant dying for another. He said she had come so far now and that everything would be alright. Unfortunately, alright meant I'd have Mimi and he'd be with Angel.

"_Roger, are you ok?" _Tears were streaming down her face.

This wasn't the end for Mark. It wasn't suppose to be like this. So many films that wouldn't be created, so many lives not to be changed.

"_Im going to miss him."_ I could barely get all the words out.

Maureen came and put her arms around me. That was soon followed my Mimi, Collins, Joanne and even Benny. The glue of our group was gone, he gave life to Mimi and for the rest of us. None of us could bear to move. None of us wanted to, for that moment in time, we all knew, Angel was with us, as was Mark, probably making a movie for all of us to watch when we are all reunited.

* * *

**I dont know how everyone feels about this, but I thought it was part of Mark to help his family. A bit depressing, Im sorry and though, I am not a great writer, I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
